It Was Just a Little Mistake
by CatClawz
Summary: Another good reminder that real wands and true hate should not mix on the movie set


K' I, um just had this idea a while ago. This story focuses on the main item I find annoying in the 1st Harry Potter movie: Daniel Radcliffe has dark brown hair!!! And sometimes it's not even dark brown, just BROWN! Harry Potter: the boy with those circle glasses, lightning bolt scar, and jet black, wild, unruly hair! Gaaaaah! Anywhat, this is the story behind all that.  
  
Bwahaha.enjoy! (please)  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
Chapter 1(I guess)  
  
"Ten minutes!" came the voice from the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well. Finally got you alone, Danny-boy," a voice drawled sarcastically. Daniel Radcliffe turned around and found (bum bum bum) TOM FELTON standing behind him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"It means that I was supposed to get the lead part. Not you!" Felton was nearly yelling at him.  
  
"Jeez, you're the leading evil character," said Dan. "No wait! That's Snape. Never mind."  
  
"I was supposed to be Harry Potter!" Felton hissed.  
  
"Ha! Like you ever could be, with that white blonde hair, and that cocky attitude!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You know, you look really awful when you blush like that."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I know how you really are, you never would have gotten picked with that snotty, pretty boy attitude if they had known."  
  
"Yes, well unlike some, I'm a good enough actor that I can disguise it quite well when needed. Which obviously why I got my part, and you got yours."  
  
"You may think you're so good, Radcliffe, but I've got something that'll burst your bubble. I may not be able to steal your part, but at least theses wands that they gave us actually work!" With that Tom pulled out his wand, waved it violently, said a dirty sounding word and there was a BANG!  
  
Radcliffe's hair was no longer jet black and mussed up. It was a dark brown (where the light didn't hit it) and lay almost flat on his head. Oh, yeah. His eyes were no longer emerald green, they were blue. A rather deep blue.  
  
"Whoa!" Dan's eyes were wide. "Those things actually work, I thought they were just fake props!" He pulled out his own from his robes and said curse directing it towards Felton. When nothing happened he cursed again, a swear word this time. Then he looked up suspiciously. "What did you do?"  
  
Tom Felton smiled a big huge smile. He pulled out a mirror that had been leaning up against the backs of his legs and faced it towards Dan.  
  
I will swear to this very day, on my granny's sainted socks, that Daniel's scream could be heard across the entire planet. And possibly on Mars.  
  
Let me sum the end of this, needless to say, rather violent and gruesome tale.  
  
Tom laughed so hard he nearly dropped the rather large and heavy mirror on his feet. Staff people came running from nearly every direction. For the entire rest of the shoot Dan's appearance remained the same, no matter much hair dye, green contacts, and hair fluffiner was applied. In shooting the next movie the curse had lifted slightly, but it was still obvious. Loyal fans of D.R. wonder if the curse will ever wear off until he has made his last HP movie.  
  
Tom Felton himself, when he was a man of about thirty-five and I was but a child of six, told me this story. I have remembered it ever since, and now I pass it on to you, wise ones, that you may tell your children, and your children's children.  
  
Tom also added that he had been taught the curse by a middle-aged underling in the prop department. The witch was also the one who had given a proper wand for his prop. And I think it's likely that she was more often found in Knockturn Alley than the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
On a final note, let this be a message to all you foolish wand wavers, and to all of you who wish to curse those you hate into oblivion.  
  
...  
  
I would just like to say that although this is the second story I've published, I have three more started and one or two more in my head, so it may not seem like I'm a very active member of this wonderful community, but really I am. 


End file.
